I Don't Even know
by Xtremesilly1563
Summary: HECK. Another short story in between Grass Chapters. In it I do say that I will have a list in one of the grass chapters of places I can't do because I haven't gotten into these things. Sorry! I Do have the list on my profile, though.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!

 **Alright! Well then. SO. The reason WoFCEAtGiP (Wings of Fire Characters Eat All the Grass in Pyrrhia) hasn't been getting updated is because not a lot of people are giving good suggestions. Not that the suggestions are bad, they would just be hard to accomplish. (I did get a good back-up idea though, so no sweat). The problem is, some of the suggestions I have been getting are to places that I do not know a lot about, because I don't/haven't watch(ed) or played these games/shows/movies. So I will put a list on my profile AND WoFCEAtGiP of things that I am not into. Keep in mind, I don't hate these things, I just haven't gotten into them.**

 **So here's just another stupid, short story.**

Tsunami: SNYEAN.

Sunny: I do very much agree.

Starflight: aye aye, cap'n!

Clay: *deviously licks Starflight's face*

Starflight: AH! No, die!

Clay: Aw, c'mon! You killed me already before!

Starflight: You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?

Clay: yeah, dat was fun. *dies*

Starflight: Nyeh heh heh!

Me: oh no, it's happening.

Voice from beyond: did I just hear…?

Me: OH GOD NO!

Voice from beyond: A "nyeh heh heh?

Me: I TRIED TO PREVENT THIS

Glory: because that laugh was weird.

Me: phew!

Papyrus: I thought it was great!

Me: nooooooooooo!

Sans: Heh. Yeah.

Tsunami: *gasps* YOU!

Sans: Heya.

Tsunami: I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH. GET OUT OF OUR STORIES.

Sans: Here we go. *Megalovania starts playing*

Starflight: Wait, were is that… coming… from?

Sans: *dunks on Tsunami*

Tsunami: MY POWER WILL NOT BE DEFEATED. *bites at Sans*

Sans: *dodges* what, do you think I'll just stand there and-

Tsunami: *Bites him* YEAH, I WATCHED UNDERTALE, STUPID!

Me: Yeah! It's still non-profane. HAH!

Sans: Yeah, Well, I, Um, Uh, Dude, why aren't you letting me give any good comebacks?

Me: I can't think of anything to say as a comeback while you die, keeping your dignity anyway.

Sans: I don't care.

Me: Okay then.

Sans: WELL YOU'RE A SMELLY-FACE, TSUNAMI. Aw, really man?

Me: you asked for it.

Sans. I suppose. *dies*

Webs: Who else is gonna have a stupid last statement before death? *dies*

Me: HAH!

Papyrus: You mean nyeh heh heh?

Me: no, I mean HAH! Like, in my mind I hear Michael Rosen saying it.

 **If you don't know what those are, just look up "Michael Rosen YTP." They are HILARIOUS. But be warned, not all of them are kid friendly.**

Tsunami: hey, what happened to Sunny?

Starflight: She faded away from a strong case of Not-being-used.

Glory: when are you gonna let that fly, man?

Me: actually, I put that in because I realized I haven't been using her. Whoops.

Sunny's Force Ghost: It's okay.

Tsunami: Whoa, what?

Starflight: I told you she faded away.

Temmie: TEMMIE FLAKES! *temmie flakes rain down from the sky*

Everyone: YEEEES!

Starflight: Here's $100,000,000,000,000. Gimme dat Temmie armor.

Temmie: Here's da Temmie Armor!  
Starflight: YUS! I will be unstoppable.

Me: I just HAD to include Temmie.


	2. NyEAN

Everyone kills everybody.

 **Hey guys. I know I haven't been making any stories in a while, because I haven't gotten around to it. I just wanted to also remind you to review my grass stories for ideas if you want me to continue. Yeah.**

Wes: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGHRRGH.

Tsunami: *kills Webs* Lol.

Sunny: Tsunami! Oh! My! GOD!1

Tsunami: YEAH, WELL!

Sunny: *falls down random well* Nuuuuuuuu!

Tsunami: TAKE THAT!

Phoenix Wright: TAKE THAT!

Lassy: *barks*

Glory: What? What is it girl?

Lassy: *leads them to the well*

Glory: *gasps* Little Sunny fell down the well! *venoms Tsunami*

Tsunami: HOW? HOW DID YOU KNOW? AAAAAAAGHR!

Glory: Oh, you did this? All for the better, I guess.

Tsunami: *screams* ahh! *pain*

Sunny: hooray! The enemy has been defeeted!

Tsunami: AUUGH! My FEET! THEY FELL OFF! AUURGH! *dies*

Glory: *throws vine to Sunny* there ya go!

Sunny: Where are we anyway?

Glory: The Rainforest, of course! Sunny, you're so silly.

Sunny: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF SILLY LITTLE SUNNY. IT IS TIME TO GO TO FULL POWER! *smacks tree*

Glory: AAAA! *tree burns*

Glory: it's gonna be a forest fire!

Peril: *appears in sky* well, if it's gonna happen anyway… *lands on tree*

Glory: NOOOOOOO! *venoms everyone ever*

Glory: ahhhhh. Peace. *mysterious moaning*

Cringey voice from beyond: Hewwo.

Glory: Ah! What was that?!

C.V.F.B (cringey voice from beyond): I will kell u. *comes into view of Glory*

Glory: AHH! It's… me? A cringey me?

Cringey Glory: eeeeeegh.

Glory: *venoms it*

Cringey Glory: EEEEEEEEGH. *dies and revives everyone*

Clay: GLORY. Why did you venom meh?

Glory: Why wanted peace and quiet, and NOW LOOK. Everyone is back and UNPEACEFUL. This is BAD!  
Deathbringer: Glory, I can't be shipped with you if you kill me. AND IF I CAN'T BE SHIPPED, U SHALL DIE! *gets hidden blade* I will be a true assassin. *assassinates Glory*

Ezio: Requiescat in pace.

Caterina Sforza: GLORY TO THE ASSASSINI!

Deathbringer: yup. REAL yup. Ah.

Me: what even is this story?

 **NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH**

Me: heh heh.

Tsunami: Oh no. You have summoned them.

Papyrus: SPAGHETIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *dies*

Sans: You killed my brother. *megalovania plays*

Tsunami: Not THIS AGAIN!

Me: Yeah! I've done this! Sans! I demand you leave!

Sans: Not in a million years.

Me: There. Now he won't come back into the story

 **HA!**

Sunny: Did anyone else notice Tsunami came back?

Starflight: yeah, the cringey Glory revived EVERYONE, even Tsunami. Sunny, you're so silly.

Sunny: EEEEEERRRRGGHHHH!

 **The end.**

 **Lololololololololololololololol.**


End file.
